Lost in you
by Egoza
Summary: The action takes place after the end of TR AOD. Part of the characters invented by me. You can read russian version - /s/9232124/1/Lost-in-you-in-Russian-language
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction that I decided to show. English is not my native language, so apologize for the clumsy translation. I look forward to your comments, criticism and suggestions ;)

P.S. The action takes place after the end of TR AOD. Part of the characters invented by me. All coincidences are haphazard. Hope, you like it! =)

**Prologue.**

Lara cautiously entered the round hall. All she saw was a puddle of blood with a barely recognizable object inside. Lara walked to the puddle and took Chirugay. Her lips curled into a small smile. Reacting the subject pulled her into the darkness.

Darkness hugged her with his cold, tenacious fingers. The silence was pressing, threatening to crush Lara. With each step, heart beat faster, giving intolerable echo in ears. In the mouth was a nasty taste of blood. The fear grew.  
After walking a couple of meters, she saw him. Hugging half alive body, Lara frantically screamed and shook him. Her clothes and hands were covered with blood. Everything was in blood.

"I am guilty"

"I did it"

She woke up from her scream.

"Again," - quietly said Lara.

Croft put her hand under the pillow and find the cold, round object. With a sigh of relief she looked at her watch. 4:20.  
To calm down, Lara washed and went to the balcony. Around was quiet. The manor was sleeping. Only her thoughts haunted her for almost 3 months.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

"Lara, - whispered he, - Lara."

Kurtis Trent woke up in a bed in a small, poorly furnished room. Wild pain ran through his body not letting get out of bed. His head ached, thoughts were confused. The last thing he remembered was the magnificent view from behind Lara Croft and the bitch Boaz, who left "modest" mark on his body.  
The door creaked softly, and Trent saw the man which believed dead.  
- Demetrius - Kurtis gasped in surprise.  
- Hello, Kurtis, haven't seen you for ages/  
- What's going on? Where is Lara?  
- We found you half-dead on the street of Prague. You were the one. Who is Lara?  
- Lara ... Lara Croft. She's my ... She helped me in the fight against the Cabal. We were together in the Strahov.  
- I'm sorry Kurtis, but in the Strahov was a terrible explosion ... I hope she escaped. Have a rest Kurtis, tomorrow we'll talk. And Demetrius left the room.  
"… a terrible explosion…" - these words were spinning in his head. "What happened? Is Lara alive? Where from Demetrius?" It was too many questions in head and no answers. All of this did not give Kurtis sleep. Only in the morning forces finally left him.

The next day, Kurtis, gathered his last strength, got up and left the room. Gently passed along the corridor Trent walked into the kitchen, where was Demetrius and two unknown men. Demetrius pointed Kurtis silently to the chair and pushed the plate of food. Trent eagerly looked at the plate and began to eat. After a while, Demetrius broke the silence: "As you remember, I am Demetrius - your friend from the time of the French Foreign Legion. Perhaps, it is not all that you know about me. I am a member of Lux Veritatis, just like you. My father was a member of Lux Veritatis and the best friend of your father".  
Kurtis looked with suspicion on him and could not believe that his close friend was a member of the Order. At this time, Demetrius continued: " My family never wanted that i had a fate like them, so I was brought up in the other family. When you come to the Legion, I recognized you, but according to the covenant father I did not tell you who I am. All these years I took care of you, but after the death of my family and Konstantin I lost you. I know, you just as I, will want to take revenge, so I was looking for Eckhardt. In my quest Christopher and Jason Blake helped to me. They are my friends since childhood. About a month ago, we found you on the street of Prague ".

Kurtis was silent, he did not know what to say and just stared at the two men. One of them was a tall, muscular man, with dark short hair and green eyes. On his right arm was tattoo - sword. He looked like the Hulk, except for the green color of the skin. The second was more modest in gaboritah, with classic haircut and the same green eyes.  
- Month. So long - Kurtis said.  
- Yes, you have had a severe injury, but Christopher did a good job and saved you, - said Demetrius.

- I have some abilities, so you're lucky, - with a smirk said one of the men. My name is Christopher - and extended his hand.  
- Thank you - Kurtis replied dryly and shook his hand.  
- Jason - said the big man, and also extended his hand.  
- What happened to the Strahov? - asked Demetrius.  
After some meditation, Kurtis said - I was looking for Eckhardt. The search led me to the Louvre, where I met Lara Croft, which later helped me find Eckhard. The last time I saw her in the Strahov. We had to split up: she went to Eckhardt, I was left with a monster-Boaz. Our meeting was warm - with these words Kurtis smiled and pointed to his stomach which tied white bandage with a red spot in the middle. I finished this creature, but what was after I did not remember. I must to go back and check everything – Kurtis got up.  
Demetrius nodded his head in agreement. All of them came out of the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Snow fell slowly. Cold light of Moon illuminated the empty streets. The city was asleep. Nothing disturbed the calmness, but there appeared four men.

Silently they came to a place where once stood the fortress of Strahov.  
From her was only ruins. The police tape fenced the all territory. Kurtis came to the place where was the entrance and closed his eyes.

Everything was presented in red. Consciousness of Kurtis slowly floated around the perimeter, looking for something and his trusty artefact. All to no avail. Nothing special: just a pile of stones, broken glass and a bunch of garbage. Trent opened his eyes: - We need to find Croft.  
- We can check the hospitals, they are not many here - suggested Christopher.  
No, she would not have gone there - said Kurtis - we need to check motels.

- Well, let's start with the nearest Hostel Sklep. I heard that sometimes cool girls were there - cheerfully said Jason.

Kurtis was smoking. Smoke quickly filled his lungs with longing for nicotine. Snow fell slowly. The city was asleep.

Trent and his companions managed to learn that Miss Croft was one of the motels in Prague, and she searched for a man similar to Trent.

- Yes, she spent the night in my motel a months ago for a few days, - scaredly said fat, balding man of 40 years old, looking at an impressive company.  
Kurtis raised an eyebrow and straightened Boran X.

- Uh ... - a couple of days ago, a tall man with blond hair was interested this woman

- And what did you tell him? - angrily asked Kurtis.  
- Same as you, - man whispered

- That's all?

- Yes - he said with downcast eyes.  
- Well, - said Trent. Four men went out.  
- He said not all - said Demetrius.  
- I think you're right.  
- We can follow for the fat man, maybe we can learn something new - Jason suggested.

- At least one good idea came from you - sarcastically said Trent.

Time has passed. Nothing new has been found out.  
In the bar at the table sat two men. Before them was a bottle «Jameson» and 2 glasses.

- I think, it's time to go to London - Trent said, exhaling smoke.

- OK

- Just in case we need to find a weapon.

- Jason will settle this problem, - said Demetrius.  
Silence hung in the air.

- You called her almost every night - suddenly broke the silence Demetrius.  
Taking a sip of whiskey, Curtis said thoughtfully: " We parted with not the best of circumstances ... Tell more about yourself and your friends."

- My parents Anne and Nicholas Bronyart

- Nicholas Bronyart? - Kurtis interrupted him - he was my teacher!

- Yes, I know. My mother died in childbirth and my father decided that it would be better if i was in different family. So, I got in the Blake family. Christopher and Jason's family is descended from the Knights Templar. My father is a lifelong secretly maintained contact with me, so I know all about Lux Veritatis. Fortunately, we have made friends in the Legion – wiyh smile said Bronyart. You, like many others thought that I died in 1996, by performing mission of the Legion. But in fact, I was at my father's funeral. When I am returning to France, I did not find you. Later I found out about the death of Konstantine.

- So, Alchemist was wrong that I'm the last of the Order - Kurtis grinned.

- Yes, but you have more power than me, you have more abilities, latent abilities. I can sometimes see the future and I have telepathic communication with members of the Lux Veritatis, ie only with you. Christopher and Jason also cheated by nature. Christopher is able to heal wounds, Jason has tremendous power.

- We have a good team - said Kurtis with a smile.

- Yes, - smiled Demetrius.

- I did not gratitude to you. Thank you, Demetrius.

- It's ok, Kurtis, we're friends.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

After another sleepless night, Miss Croft was sitting in the kitchen and drinking coffee. Winston was preparing a meal, Zip and Alister were discussing something in the living room.  
The clock was 12. Outside the window was overcast, rain is drizzling.  
Weather is fully consistent with the mood of Lara. In order to somehow escape from the gloomy thoughts Croft decided to work out at her favorite gym.  
With the grace of a panther Lara jumped on a beam projecting from the wall, she scrolled and jumped to another. Having made a double somersault, Lady Croft caught on relief wall. Climbing up to the top, Lara jumped into the niche. Jumping from a niche in a niche, Croft reached the opposite wall. Using the hook, lady deftly landed on the floor.

Suddenly, her sensitive ears pricked up extraneous noise. Taking out his trusty pistol, Lara gently toward the living room. With each step, the noise increased. Lara heard gunshots and the sound of breaking glass. Fearing for his friends, Croft ran to the source of the noise.

"Not so fast, baby" - her path blocked by a big man.  
Without thinking, Lara has eliminated the threat, and after him another one.  
Approaching the door, Lara heard:

" Tie them up and bring me this bitch alive.!"

"Oh, shit", - cursed lady.

For a split second she saw Alister, Zip, Winston related and about 7 mercenaries. Lara began firing.

One less.

Dodging the impact of one of the mercenaries, Croft fell on a glass table. Pieces of fine needles stuck into the soft skin. Two men ran up and grabbed her. Wringing Lara's hands behind her back, man pushed her to the Main.

" I am glad to see you Miss Croft. I did not think it would be so easy to take you", - said with a smile a huge bald man with no left eye.  
His face was not familiar to her, she was lost in guesses who else she might annoy.

"Oh, Miss Croft, not polite of me, I forgot to introduce myself - Wieland. I have come to ask you a few questions. If you'll polite, then no one gets hurt. So, Miss, where Kurtis Trent? "

Lara looked at him and said: "He is dead."

- Hahaha, very interesting.

Wieland close to Lara and rough took her chin.

- I ask, where Kurtis Trent? - He shouted.

- He's dead, - she repeated.

- You fool! - With these words thug swung and hit Lara's face.

Lara's left cheek was numb, holding back tears, Lara bit her lip.  
Wieland grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to the related friends. Pointing a gun at Winston, he shouted: "I ask one last time! Where is he?"

- I do not know! The last time I saw him three months ago! I do not think he's alive! - Lara said afraidly.

- Idiot!

A shot rang out.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

Lifeless body with a hole in his head crashed to the floor. A moment later two more bodies fell dead. Lara watched with bated breath for what is happening.

- Hey, Croft, wake up! - he shouted and threw gun.

Without hesitation Lara grabbed the gun and jumped over the corpse of Wieland. Firing back she untied friends.

- Hide! - commanded Raider.

After 5 minutes the threat has been eliminated.

Suddenly, Croft pointed a gun at Kurtis: "Show me your right hand!"

- Gosh, Croft, you're crazy! This is me, Kurtis!

- Show me your hand! - Lara took off gun with safety lock.

- Alright, calm, look at - Trent reached out - happy now?

Lara lowered the gun. - I'm sorry, I thought you Karel.

- What?

- We must to talk, Kurtis.

Kurtis sighed.

Croft looked around at the others. Noticing this, Trent said:

- These are my friends: Demetrius, Christopher and Jason.

- Nice to meet you, - nodded Lara

- We also - playfully said Jason staring at Lara's magnificent breasts.

Do not pay attention to it Lara pointed emerged from behind the couch Winston, Alister and Zip: - And this is my family. Okay, remove this, while we will talk to Kurtis.

They went into a spacious room with lots of books. Lara stood at the window, gazing far.

- What happened in the Strahov, Lara? - his voice interrupted her thoughts.

- When we split up, I met with Eckhardt. During our battle appeared Karel. He killed Eckhardt.

- What they do not share?

- Karel is Nephilim.

- Karel is Nephilim? - Trent asked again.

- Yes, he can change guises. He even turned to you ... So I do not believe you right away that it's you.

- Who would have thought that Eckhardt just a pawn!

- Yes, it's Karel tried to resurrect the Sleeper. He killed Von Croy and maybe your father.

- Bastard!

- I managed to kill the Sleeper and Karel. It was over, Kurtis.

- I wish it was not me. It was my job, not yours! - his eyes burned with anger.

- I'm sorry

- You're in no way to blame ...

- I was looking for you ... but to no avail. What happened?

- The creature pierced right through me and I was unconscious for a month.

Lara looked anxiously at him.

- I'm sorry - said Lara gently placing his hand on his stomach.

The warmth of her hand nicely spread through his body. Suddenly, he has become easy and calm, anger receded. He looked at her. Despite the tired, bruises and abrasions she was all too beautiful: long, fluffy eyelashes, radiant brown eyes, a thin nose and neat plump, sensual lips, from which he could not look away. Gently stroked her cheek Kurtis said: "Are you all right?"

Lara immediately came to life and pulled down her arm.

- Yes, all right, thanks. Simply, I did not expect to see you alive. I am very glad to see you, - Lara said shyly.

- I am glad to see you too.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

It was 3 am. Everywhere was dark, only a few windows were lit on the 2nd floor. A few computers quietly buzzed in the room, piles of books were scattered on the table and the floor. In the chair was snoring Jason.

- Are you sure what you have seen, Demetrius? - Lara asked

- Yes, I'm sure I saw Eckhardt, or rather, as you said, in the guise of Eckhardt was Karel.

- And what was he doing in your vision?

- Nothing

Abruptly shut the book, Lara said: "It is useless, we have too little information! We only know that the thug was named Wieland and maybe he is colleague of Karel!"

- He had no eye - said Christopher.

Lara rolled her eyes.

- Okay, it's time to sleep. Let's continue tomorrow - Lara said and left the room.

Lara was lying on the bed and was staring at the ceiling. Despite the fatigue, she could not sleep. In her head were a thousand thoughts:

_"_ _All this time I blamed myself for his death. And he just took and appeared. Bitch! And anyway, why am I worried about him? He's just a friend, partner._

_His blue eyes ... Hell, when I see them, I become helpless! Stop Croft, do not even think about it. He will never be anything more for you, neither he nor anyone else. Close people for you are suffering"._

Tears fell from her eyes. She turned on her side and curled up. Lara shut her eyes. She struggled to chase away the thought of Kurtis.

_"I am Tomb Raider, I chose my destiny."_

In the next room Kurtis Trent was sitting by the window and was smoking.

_"Trent, how you always manage to find a shit? The only good that has happened in your life is familiar with this bitch. Never met women like her. She is amazing. Trent, did you fall in love?" Kurtis smiled._

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

- Demetrius? Something wrong?

- I need to talk to you

Demetrius sat on the sofa. He began quietly:

- I have not told all that i had seen

Kurtis looked questioningly at him.

- In my vision he kills Lara in front of your eyes

Kurtis was taken aback, he expected to hear anything, but not this.

- Are you sure?

- I'm sorry ...

Kurtis was silent, he did not know what to say. For the short time, that he knows Lara, she became dear to him. For the first time someone really became dear to him. He saw in her a kindred soul. A soul, which can understand him and calm him. He must not let that happen.

- We'll kill him. Everything will be all right

Demetrius closed the door. Kurtis was left alone with his thoughts.


End file.
